Mi Amado Prometido
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Timote piensa que Giotto estaba demasiado solo, siempre trabajando por lo que decide comprometer a Giotto con su nieto y fuente de alegría Tsuna, pero no contaba que Tsuna le revolucionaria las hormonas a todos los hombres que conociera, ¿Giotto aceptara su compromiso con nuestro castaño? ¿o Alguien mas se lo llevara de su lado? Advertencia: M-preg, BoyxBoy parejas: All27 y G27
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno este es mi primer Finc de Katekyo hitman rebor, espero que les guste!_

* * *

En una hermosa e imponente mansión escondida por un inmenso bosque, una importante reunión de un Capo de la mafia junto con sus guardianes, y aliados tomaba marcha. El tema a discutir era de hacer nuevas alianzas, dado a que nuevas familias se estaban creando y eso traía consigo pros y contras, que podían afectar a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Giotto, esa familia es demasiado débil- dijo Demon, a su joven jefe que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa- podría volverse un estorbo para nosotros en el futuro!

Un estorbo o no, eso no cambia el hecho que "esa" familia nos ha apoyado desde las primas generación – respondió Reborn, que estaba sentado a un lado de su jefe- nos han mostrado más lealtad que ninguna otra, y sin mencionar que son muy valiosos al momento de hacer investigaciones- finalizo levantando la taza de café que estaba cerca de su mano

Reborn tiene razón,- respaldo las palabras dichas por el hitman, Cozart líder de la familia

Shimon - no podemos romper una alianza con ellos solo porque sean lo suficientemente fuertes

Pero si otras familias se enteran que son nuestros aliados podrían atacarlos- dijo pensativo Dino, Capo de los Cavallone- tal vez... deberíamos mantener nuestra alianza en secreto

¡Por amor a nuestro Señor, sería como insultarlos!- bravo el guardián del sol, Knuckle

Pero...

Y así, se inició la novena discusión del día, Giotto solo podía suspirar con pesadez ¡¿Cuántas veces más tenían que discutir?! Ya era más de medio día y no habían avanzado nada, eso empezaba desesperarlo.

¿Qué opinas Giotto?- pregunto si fiel amigo y mano derecha G- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- pero su rubio amigo no contesto y solo suspiro más fuerte

¿Giotto?, ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres algo?- le pregunto Asari al verlo frotar su cien, para evitar que su migraña aumentara

¿Qué, que quería algo? Pues era simple lo que queria, el solo quería que se callaran, que hicieran su papeleo (que de seguro era mucho) que lo dejaran irse a dormir y de paso tal vez comer unos de sus adorados postres, ¡Eso era todo lo que quería! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Y como sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, la puerta fue abierta por el mayordomo en jefe que después de hacer una reverencia a los presentes y disculparse por su intromisión, se enderezo y levanto la vista a los presentes

¿Qué ocurre, Alfrodo?- pregunto Giotto alzando una ceja, era raro que una persona tan respetuosa como lo era el entrara a una reunión sin tocar

Perdone mis modeles Amo Giotto, pero el Amo Timoteo y el joven Amo Tsunayoshi acaban de llegar- informo de la forma más sería posible sin dejar que sus emociones salieran

¿En serio?- dijo en forma distraída- llegaron más rápido de lo que imagine- pensó para luego decir en voz alta- está bien, déjalos pasar entonces

Y siguiendo las órdenes dadas por su Amo, Alfredo volvió hacer una reverencia para después salir de la habitación, dejando a los demás en el cuarto con una interrogativa.

¿Quién es Tsunayoshi, Giotto?- cuestiono G, intrigado porque nunca había oído mencionar ese nombres los labios del su amigo rubio

Oh, bueno verán... Él es mi …- decía un poco nervioso

¿es tu qué, insecto? – hablo el guardián de la nube enojado ya que odiaba estar rodeado de una multitud al igual que su hermano menor

Mi prometido- murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que los oyeran

Oh, ya veo tu prometido – dijo Asari con una sonrisa, hasta que todos se analizaron las palabras de su jefe y abrieran los ojos de la impresión

O_O ¡¿TU QUE?! – gritaron todos al unísono, incluso logro que Xanxasus se despertara (se la paso dormido toda la reunión)

GIOTTO, SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!- gritaba G- ES QUE ACASO ME LO HIBAS A DECIR EL DIA DE LA BODA!

Si por lo menos nos lo hubieras contado- agrego Asari con un ceño fruncido

Es que no somos de confianza- dramatizo Dino

NO ES MI IDEA, ¿SI?, YO NO LO SABIA HASTA ESTA MAÑANA!

¿Cómo?- le cuestiono el hermano menor de Cozart, Enma

Timoteo nos comprometió cuando era Nono – sacando un suspiro para después- el dijo que él tiene sangre del primer jefe Vongola y que es una forma que la línea sanguínea Vongola continúe

¿El?- resalto Lampo, haciendo que los ojos de todos y más de Knuckle, se abrieran como platos es que jamás pero nunca jamás paso por su mente que su Jefe y amigo, estuviera por esos lados

Giotto, yo sé que el corazón no se manda, pero nuestro señor no ve con buenos ojos un relación entre hombre- Knuckle dijo, viéndolo de forma seria

Él no es un varón, es un doncel- dijo en forma cansada

Oh! Eso lo cambia todo al EXTREMO- replico el hermano menor del guardián del Sol

Si, vino hoy para que lo conociera, así que por favor pórtense bien- viendo a sus guardianes de la nube y niebla

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera seguir preguntando el mayordomo volvió acompañado de un señor mayor de edad, que tenía un traje café claro con rayas horizontales negras

Buenos días Giotto, chicos- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

Buenos días Timoteo/Nono/Viejo- saludaron todos y poniéndose de pie dando una reverencia

¿Dónde está el?- pregunto G al ver que el mayor entraba solo- Discúlpenlo es un poco tímido- dijo Nono al ver que no había nadie a su lado- Tsunayoshi, entra por favor- y el nombrado empezó a entrar a la habitación a paso lento

Ha-hai! Abuelo- contesto una voz melodiosa y dulce sin llegar a se molesta en opinión de todos

En ese instante todos en la habitación dejaron de respirar, no era que ellos conocieran a muchos donceles pero el chico delante de ellos, era sin duda el doncel más hermoso del mundo, su cabello castaño se parecía al de su jefe, desafiaba la gravedad pero aun así se veía suave y sedoso, sus enormes ojos caramelos mostraban un inocencia y pureza que sentías perderte en ellos, sus labios carnosos con un hermoso tono rosado parecían rogar para que los besaran y su piel blanca se veía tan tersa y suave te daban ganas que tocarla y añadiendo el hecho que tenía un exquisito rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Mu-mucho Gusto, m-Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada- se presentó haciendo una reverencia – Encantando de conocerlos!

Si, sin lugar a dudas él es hermoso... Maldición Giotto, eres extremadamente suertudo!- Fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes para voltear a ver al rubio que seguía en shock

* * *

Gracias por Leer! no olviden comentar!


	2. Chapter 2

El pequeño castaño entro en la enorme sala de juntas, con varios pares de ojos sobre él, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso o intimidado, ya que nunca en su vida había teniendo a tantos varones (N/A: Eso crees tú, Tsu-chan) mirándolo y algunos, según él, parecía que tenían o un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos o un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"_¿Se habrán golpeado?" _Se preguntaba inocentemente el dulce castaño en su mente, sin saber que su hermoso y delicado cuerpo era el principal motivo del estado de los varones y cuando levanto su cabeza después de hacer su reverencia, vio como todos, que si no lo veían de una forma intensa o sonrojada, le deban miradas acompañadas con un gesto que no sabía cómo definir _"¡¿Por qué me ven así?! ¡¿Tendré algo en el rostro?!" _pensaba con terror y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, decidió regalarles a los presentes una dulce sonrisa pero...

ZAZ! (N/A: perdón soy mala con los efectos!)

Se hoyo el sonido de algo cayendo, sacando a todos de sus enseñanzas con el pequeño doncel (o sus otros pensamientos para nada sanos) y voltearan para buscar la razón de aquel ruido y para su gran asombro y sorpresa, se encontraron con que su querido jefe estaba en el piso desmayado con un ligero hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"jojojo" se oyó la risa de Nono, que empezaba a acercar a su querido nieto que tenía en su rostro un semblante de preocupación que fue apaciguado por una sonrisa del mayor "creo que ya es hora para retirarnos Tsunayoshi, y no te preocupes por Giotto-kun, estará bien en un rato" dijo el para poner su mano en la espalda de Tsuna de manera fraterna y guiarlo así la puerta "díganle a Giotto-kun cuando se despierte, que lo veremos a la hora de comer" finalizo el mayor para retirarse de la habitación en compañía de su nieto, dejando a las personas en el cuarto en silencio.

"¿Qu-quién... lo despierta?" pregunto Lampo

POV. DE GIOTTO

_¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! ¡¿Cómo es posible que esta mañana había empezado como la mañana más horrible de mi vida y ahora me entero que me caso con un ángel?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! _

_Yo creí que me casaría con... no se... alguien más masculino! Pero no! En vez me caso con un hermoso castaño de ojos caramelo y sonrisa de comercial de Colgate! DIOS! No quiero imaginarme con es debajo de ese hermoso Kimono de tonos anaranjados adornados con hermosas flores en las puntas... _

_¡Tengo que despertarme! ¿Pero por qué me duele la cabeza?_

"achus"_ me quejo en voz alta y mientras voy abriendo los ojos noto como G y Asari están a mi lado como siempre "_Chicos?... ¿Qué paso?" _preguntó al notar como siento que estoy en un lugar muy suave_

"Cálmate, te trajimos a tu habitación cuando te desmayaste" ¡_¿DESMAYARME?!...Ahora que me acuerdo... recuerdo como Tsunayoshi-kun entro a la habitación después de Nono, luego el (Tsuna)_ _hizo una reverencia y después me dio una sonrisa tan hermosa que...todo se volvió negro._

"¿Dónde está el-...?" _pero no acabe mi pregunta, ya que Asari me interrumpió _

"Si te refieres a tu prometido, tranquilo volverá más tarde para la comida" _me dijo con su típica sonrisa en su rostro _

"Y esta vez trata de presentarte antes de volverte a desmayar" _me reprocho G _

"Ya se G, pero... alguno de ustedes sabe ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?" _y al momento vi como los dos se quedaron callados ¿Qué les pasara?_

FIN DEL POV. DE GIOTTO

FLASH BACK

"¿Qu-quién... lo despierta?" pregunto Lampo, que tenía en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo debido a que aún no se podía olvidar que esa hermosa sonrisa que no sabía que pudiera existir, que desapareció cuando Reborn le apunto con león (ya transformado en una pistola) y con la mirada le dijo _"Si los despiertas lo lamentaras, solo llévalo a su habitación y ponlo en su cama" _y orden dada, orden cumplida, ya que salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo con un Giotto desmayado en sus hombros hasta la habitación del otro

Pero debido a su apuro de salir lo más rápido posible del cuarto hizo que accidental mente con la cabeza de Giotto chocara con la puerta pero por eso se detuvo, siguió corriendo haciendo que la pobre cabeza de Giotto chocara con un sinfín de cosas y solo le gritara "Lo siento tanto"

El cuarto se quedó en silencio durante un minutos hasta que...

"Yo-yo creo que él es EXTREMADAMENTE lindo!" grito de improvisto Ryohei que recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos incluso su hermano Knuckle y eso hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto extrañado por la forma que lo veían pero, 8 minutos después entendió "Ay dios! No soy de piedra, ¿saben?" dijo un poco enfundado

"Como sea, recuerde que es el prometido de Giotto, no es una persona libre… al que se le pueda cortejar o insinuarse" decía G, pero en vez que parecía que se lo decía al sacerdote o a si hermano, parecía más como si se los estuviera recordando "él va ser su esposo" y finalizo desanimado.

"Maa,maa~ G, sabemos que es la pareja de Giotto pero, eso no se significa que no podamos decir que es hermoso o lindo, no es como dijéramos que vamos a separarlo de él, y convérselo para que convenza a Nono para que rompa su compromiso" dijo Asari con una sonrisa, que se espumo al momento que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"Nunfufufu estoy de acuerdo con Asari" Daemon apoyo al japonés "Creo que, todos entendemos lo que tenemos que hacer, verdad chicos" y el resto de los presentes solo se sonrojaron y bajaron las miradas.

"Hmp" fue la única respuesta que dio Alaude antes de pararse de su asiento y encaminarse a la puerta pero se detuvo al notar algo "¿Dónde está Kyoya?"

" eh?... ¡oh!, creo que salió cuando Nono y ese...oh! ¡Dios mío en el cielo santo!" grito con horror Knuckle alarmando a todos.

"¿Qué pasa Knuckle-san?" pregunto Dino al ver al pelinegro tan alterado

"Hibari se fue detrás de ellos... ¿Verdad?" dijo Reborn, y como respuesta Knuckle asintió rápidamente

"¿Y entonces que hacemos?" pregunto Cozart

"Mientras que Hibari esté al lado de ellos no creo que ocurra nada y lleguen a tiempo para la comida" informo de nuevo el Hitman

"¿Mientras tanto que haremos nosotros?" esta vez fue Enma

"Ustedes se encargaran de despertar a Giotto, antes de que vuelva su prometido" ordeno apunto a los guardianes aun en la sala "y los demás nos retiraremos, no vemos a la de la comida"

Y al decir las últimas palabras cada uno se fue a hacer sus respetivas tareas.

END DEL FLASH BACK

"_Giotto no deberías de bajar la guardia, ahora que tienes un conejito que defender de tanto lobo suelto_" pensaron los dos guardianes a la vez


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la espera!**

**Por favor esperen próximamente la actualización de "Por que te amo... ¿Debo dejarte ir?**

* * *

POV. DE TSUNA

_Ok, hoy ácido el día más raro de toda mí corta vida, por seis razones:_

_1° Mi abuelito me dice que estoy comprometido...raro pero aceptable_

_2° Los amigos de mi prometido me ven y me dan gestos raros...creo que no les caído bien_

_3° Todos ellos tenían sangre saliendo por sus narices...extraño_

_4° Mi prometido se desmaya... eso fue más extraño_

_5° Mi abuelito no deja de sonreír... hasta comienza a dar miedo y_

_6° Desde hace unos minutos nos ha está siguiendo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos metálicos después de que salimos de la otra habitación...me siento acosado!_

_**" **_Ya llegamos Tsunayoshi,"- _dijo mi abuelito... estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta cuando llegamos a esta habitación- "_es pequeña pero acogedora creo que te gustara, ¿Qué opinas Tsunayoshi?"

_Bueno... pequeña no es... pero si es acogedora, en lo personal me gusta, nunca que gusto llamar la atención y mucho menos lo ostentoso, y esta habitación es sencilla, como siempre sencillo pero bonito en mi parecer- "_Creo que es muy bonita, pero... abuelito... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Qué pasa?"_- me pregunto un poco preocupado_

"Bu-bueno"-_No puede evitar ponerme nervioso, ya que ese chico se me quedo viendo fijamente- "_... ¿Puedo saber por qué nos está siguiendo ese muchacho?"

" ¿Muchacho?"- _extraño... parece que no se dio cuenta que nos estaban siguiendo... o está fingiendo-_ "¿Te refieres a Hibari-kun?," - ¿_Hibari?... así que ese es el nombre de nuestro acosador…-"_Bueno digamos... que él,"-_de un momento a otro mi abuelito se quedó callado y volteaba a verme para después voltear a ver a Hibari-san y luego a mí, y así fue sucesivamente hasta que…-_"OH! Bien hecho Tsunayoshi"- _y empezó a felicitarme... ¿motivo?... no se_

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien," _- ¡¿Qué cosa hice bien?!¡¿MI ABUELO SE HABRA VUELTO LOCO?!- "_¿Por qué no vas a explorar el lugar?"- _¿Me acaba de cambiar de tema?... _

" E-eh?!,"- _¡YO NO QUIERO EXPLORAR NADA! Sin tan solo pudiera volverlas palabras-_ "pe-pero abuelito"_- yo y mi tartamudez...de seguro que me veo como un completo idiota _

"Nada de peros Tsunayoshi,"-_y ahora pasa de feliz a serio... creo que mi abuelo es bipolar-"_yo voy estar bien solo,"- _pero no pregunte nada!-_ "además debes... no más bien es tu deber como la futura dueña de la casa conocer el lugar"- _EH!?_

POV. DE TSUNA END

Y por eso ahora se podía ver a un pequeño castaño caminar por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Vongola, mientras era seguido (por algunos pasos a distancia) por un moreno identificado como como Hibari-san, quien no despegaba su mirada del pequeño cuerpo de menor delante de él.

"_Kawai... debo admitir que es un lindo herbívoro...delicado, frágil, pequeño me recuerdo un poco a un pequeño animal como Hirbad... pero también siento que esconde algo..."- _pensaba Kyoya viendo el cuerpo delante de él.

"Etto... ¿Hi-hibari-san?"- pregunto nervioso el menor después de un largo tiempo en silencio y recorriendo el lugar se detuvo, haciendo que el mayor saliera de sus pensamientos

"Hmn- fue lo único de dijo el azabache que se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el castaño, para evitar quedar cerca del otro.

"... ¿Pu-puedo saber por qué me está siguiendo?..." – cuestiono un poco dudoso de que si debía preguntar o no.

" ¿Quién dijo que lo estoy persiguiendo herbívoro?"- refuto el, alzando un ceja

" ¡_¿Herbívoro?!"- _pensó el castaño-" _... _a-ano... es que... no se ha separado de mi desde que Salí de la sala de reuniones...?"

" ¿y quién dice que no es usted el que no se ha separado de mí?"- ante eso Tsuna se quedó callado mientras una gota caí desde atrás de su nuca- "¿Por qué no peleas conmigo herbívoro?"

El moreno no pudo evitar disfrutar la expresión del menor, que era de terror total con tan solo la idea de luchar con él. Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que se oyeron el sonido de un objeto caer al suelo, espantando al menor.

"¿Hi-hibari-san?"- hablo es castaño un poco asustado por el repentino ruido

"Parece que algo paso en la cocina... "– y sin más, se fue en busca de la acusa del ruido, siendo seguido por el menor que sentía curiosidad.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encontraron al chef en jefe prácticamente jalándose los cabellos en señal de desesperación.

"Herbívoro, ¿Qué paso?" – pregunto con voz fría pero un poco extrañado, ya que ese Herbívoro era normalmente tranquilo- "Habla o por ser escandaloso te morderé hasta la muerte"

"Hi-hibari-kun,- dijo el chef un poco apenado por que lo hayan visto en su estado de nerviosismo y también un poco asustando por lo dicho del joven- "perdón por el escándalo... pero es que ninguno de mis ayudantes a llegado y aparte tengo que preparar la comida de treinta personas y sin decir que la hora de la comida casi llega y... y... y..."- decían mientras que volvía a entrar en la histeria

" E-etto...- oyeron una voz a sus espaldas y al voltearse vieron que era el castaño, que se escondía tímidamente la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta- "s-si gustan... les puedo ayudar..."- ante eso el chef abrió los ojos, mientras el castaño sacaba entre va por completo a la habitación.

"¿Sabes cocinar?"- pregunto el chef, ya que era extraño encontrar a alguien en su posición que supiera cocinar- "¿Qué clase de comida?"- volvió a cuestionar pero esta vez viendo fijamente la castaño, cosa que por algún motivo no le gusto a la alondra

"D-de toda clase... mi-mi mama...le encanta cocinar... y-y así que ella me enseño desde muy niño"– dijo un poco avergonzado por la mirada que el señor le estaba dando para con el mientras salía por completo detrás de la puerta

" Tck… no tengo de otra..."- murmuro el cocinero al ver como se empezaba a quemar algunas cacerolas y que la hora se acercaba- 2Bien, ponte un delantal serás mi ayudante pica esas verduras"- ordeno mientras sacaba otra lata de condimentos desde la despensa- "vamos que falta poco para la comida"- expresó mientras dejaba la lata aun lado y volteaba a verlo

" S-si!" – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa haciendo que tanto el chef y el moreno se sonrojaran (obviamente Hibari trato de esconderlo pero sin existo) a la vez que el castaño se ponía un delantal blanco y ser consiente de los sonrojos de los dos mayores

* * *

Por otro lado Giotto y compañía iban a camino al comedor, ya que casi eran las tres de la tarde y un sirviente los había ido a buscar a sus habitaciones.

Giotto iba más que nervioso, no hubo oportunidad en la que pasaran por un espejo un revisara su atuendo o se arreglara su cabello cosa que le dio gracia a sus amigos, ya que nunca, repito NUNCA pensaron que el todo poderoso Vongola Decimo atura así por algo o... en este caso alguien.

Y así que después de que G le gritar al rubio que prácticamente se abotonaba y desabotonaba los botones de camisa para ver cuál le quedaba mejor, llegaron al comedor donde encontraron un alegre Nono y al inexpresivo hermano menor de los Hibari ya en la mesa.

"Kukukukfufufu~ ¿Y ese milagro que nos acompañas a comer alondra-kun? siempre almuerzas en tu habitacion solo"- pregunto un joven de ojos vi-color y peinado en forma de piña

"Eso no te importa Herbívoro piña"- contesto en tono ligeramente irritado

" Nununufufufu~ hermanito parece que la pequeña alondra también se ha interesado por e-" y ante que terminara la frase fue callado por un tonfa que salió volando así su dirección- "eso fue peligroso"- dijo con voz lúgubre dispuesto a iniciar una pelea, cosa que no sucedió debido a que Nono los detuvo al hablar con el blondo líder de Vongola

" ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora Giotto-kun?"- pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

" Bi-bie"n- dijo un poco avergonzado al recordar como se desmayo delante del mayor y su nieto

"Me alegro de oír eso"- contesto el mayor con una sonrisa para después tomar un poco del té que le había servido uno de los mayordomos sin saber que el rubio pensó que se la había daba por lastima

" _¡MALDICION!"-_ maldijo al darse cuenta que tartamudeo,- "_APARTE QUE ME DESMAYO DELANTE DE MI PORMETIDO, EN CIMA TARTAMUDEO! De seguro Timoteo-sama creara que soy un idiota que no es digno de su nieto" _–pensó un poco triste al sentir que su oportunidad con su hermoso ángel se perdía

Y con un aura deprimente se acercó a su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, siendo imitado por los demás que una vez sentados notaron como el castaño no estaba...

"Disculpe Nono,"- hablo Reborn tratando de sonar lo más indiferentemente posible- "¿Dónde está tu nieto?"

"Oh, no te preocupes Reborn- kun- dijo de lo más tranquilo el mayor- "solo fue a cambiarse"- ante eso todos lo vieron con una ceja alzado

_" ¿Cambiarse? ¿Por qué?"-_ fue el pensamiento en conjunto de todos hasta que Asari tomara la palabra

" ¿Y... podemos saber por qué?"- ante la pregunta Timoteo le vio de manera confusa- "me refiero a que si podemos saber por qué se cambia de ropas si estaban bien"- agrego con un sonrisa divertida

" Ah!, Bueno, él se ensucio al ayudar con la comida"- dijo como si nada haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver

"¿Cómo ayudar con la comida?"- pregunto Giotto quien ni se molestó en ocultar su emoción

" Si, Tsunayoshi ayudo hacer la comida"- contesto una sonrisa- "aparentemente los ayudantes del chef no han llegado así que mi nieto quiso ayudarlo"- indicó de forma inocente (N/A: si querido lectores, Nono es el culpable de la desaparición de los ayudantes de la cocina)

"_Voy a desgustar la comida echo por Tsunayoshi-kun"- _pensó muy alegre, haciendo que la nube de tristeza en su cabeza desapareciera- "lamento los inconvenientes"- se disculpó sin sentirlo de verdad

" Oh! No se disculpe Giotto-kun"- pidió con amabilidad- a él le encanta cocinar así que no hay problema

Y después de esas palabras oyeron como el sonido unos pasos se iban acercando al comedor y como poco después el castaño entro pero esta vez con un hermoso Kimono en tonos rosados y detalles de flores en las orillas y con un hermoso broche en su cabellos castaño

"Di-disculpe la tardanza"- se disculpó el castaño haciendo una reverencia

Y después de que todos le (bueno casi todos) le dijeran que estaba bien se acercó al rubio que se puso nervioso ante la aproximación de su prometido.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente,"- le decía con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, en opinión del joven jefe Vongola- "mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero puede decirme Tsuna para acortar"- finalizo extendiendo su mano para darle un apretón amistoso

Y Giotto se quedó mudo unos minutos hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar pero nadie se esperó que hiciera la siguiente acción.

" Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Giotto Vongola encantado de conocerte Tsuna-kun"- al terminar no pudo evitar darle un beso en dorso de la mano haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara y todos los hombres (menos Nono claro) lo fulminaran con la mirada

"_Interesante"- _pensó el más grande en la sala al ver la reacción de los demás ocupantes- "_sin duda esto será muy divertido"_- especuló alegremente

* * *

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**"Usagi-chan_" _**

**"¿ q-Que estas haciendo?_"_**

**"_Dejemos esto para otro momento" _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**lamento la espero he aqui la conty! espero que les guste!**_

* * *

POV. REBORN

_Maldito Dame-Gio, creo que no debí enseñarle el arte de seducción o al menos no debería de usarla delante de mi tan descarada mente, no tiene nada de decoro._

_Hmp, como sea, debo admitir que su prometido es lindo... no sé por qué pero me recuerda a un pequeño animal... ¿será por su altura? ¿O por sus hermosos ojos caramelo?...DEMONIOS!_

_¿¡Cuánto tiempo más planea seguir agarrando su mano así!?_

_¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!?, 27 minutos! En los que no ha podido soltar su mano, y el muy descarado lo sigue viendo con una sonrisa boba... ¿Qué? Es que acaso que Nono no le importa que este idiota se tome tantas libertades con su nieto? _

_¿Quién se cree Dame-Gio?_

_¿¡Y porque el dame-de su prometido se tiene que quedar sonrojado todo el tiempo!?_

_¿Es que acaso no planea decir nada? Le podría decir algo como, "suéltame" o "podrías dejarme ir"_

_Si hubiera sido yo, ya le habría disparado por lo mínimo unas 20 veces y eso sería poco..._

_RAYOS!_

_¿¡POR QUE ME SIENTO TAN MOLESTO!?_

END del POV. DE REBORN

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del comedor cuando, Giotto Vongola, beso la mano de su prometido, ya que nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, ni siquiera el chef en jefe que había salido de la cocina acompañado de un mayordomo para servir la sopa se movía, y por desgracia (para el) había llegado para presenciar toda la escena, desde que el joven castaño se presentó y como el rubio lo beso con desvergüenza en la mano hasta como el cuarto fue en vuelto en un...

Silencio absoluto...

Pero tal era el silencio que en volvía a la familia Vongola y aliados que ni los grillos se atrevían a romperlo, se podía sentir como la tensión acumulada en el aire era tan grande que se podía cortar con un cuchillo para la mantequilla.

Y cualquiera que entrara a la habitación sería capaz de notarla...

O... al menos casi todos...

Ya que ese, parecía ser el caso de la pareja, ya que tanto el rubio como el castaño no paraban de mirarse a los ojos, uno con un furioso rubor adornando completamente su rostro y el otro que simplemente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que parecía que se negaba a soltar las suaves y delicadas manos de SU doncel, si suyo, porque los dioses del mundo por fin parecieron compadecerse de su pobre y miserable existencia que solo se la pasa en el trabajo y le mandaron un hermoso Ángel castaño a ayudarlo a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

-. E-etto... Von-vongola-san- decía el castaño una vez salido de su estado de estupor y percatarse que todas las miradas estaban sobre de ellos y que el blondo se negaba a dejar ir su mano

-. Por favor llámale Giotto o si quieres cariño, amor, amorcito o de cualquier otra forma, ya que pronto serán esposos, no veo el problema para que quieras usarlas y lo mismo va para usted Giotto-kun o debería empezar a decir "nieto"- dijo alegremente Nono a la pareja, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera completamente feliz mientras que era completamente ajeno a las miradas de odio que estaba recibiendo de las personas que eran sus amigos.

-. A-abuelo!- grito el castaño más rojo que un tomate

-. Jojojojo no te preocupes por mi Tsunayoshi – comentaba con una sonrisa- me considero un abuelo moderno, así que las "demostraciones de afecto" que se den estarán bien para mí- término con una sonrisa... maliciosa?

Ok... eso nadie se lo esperaba, "_¿Qué clase de abuelo es Nono?_" pensaron algunos de los presentes, pero eso sí, basto para hacer que los demás salieran de su asombro y que un molesto Hitman dispara hacia la pareja (N/A: más precisamente al rubio) haciendo que por fin Giotto liberara las manos, pero ya al apartarse el jefe mafioso de los Vongolas no midió su fuerza y lo aventó demasiado fuerte haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y el menor que cayó al suelo de sentó.

Al caer al suelo el castaño se froto la área dañanada mientras una cuantas lágrimas se formaban alrededor de sus hermosos ojos caramelos, a la vez que un rubor leve aparecía en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto mucho más lindo si eso era posible.

-. Usagi-chan!- grito Giotto con pánico al ver caer a su prometido en cámara lenta- ¿estás bien?

-. S-si! Giotto-san... estoy bien- dijo Tsuna conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Y es poco decir que más de uno vio mal al rubio que era la causa del sufrimiento del menor, que solo veía embelesado la hermosa imagen delante de él, que si no hubiera sido por que un enorme mazo de 100 tonelada color verde golpeara su cabeza nunca hubiera regresado de sus fantasías

-. No importa cuánto tiempo pase siempre serás Dame-Gio- señalaba Reborn cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza- Y yo que creí enseñarte como tratar las doncellas y a los donceles, uuff(suspiro) creo que necesitas más "entrenamiento"- al decir eso Giotto se tensó por los varios recuerdo que tenía cuando era joven

-. N-no fue su culpa señor!- Tsuna defendió a su prometido a la vez que trataba ponerse- y-yo fui quien perdió el equilibrio, fue mi culpa!

En eso uso su arma mortal de ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia haciendo que más de uno pensara "_que lindo_"

-. Oh!, vamos Reborn-kun como dijo Tsunayoshi, no fue culpa de Giotto-kun fue solo un accidente, entonces si eso ya quedo claro ¿Por qué no comemos ya antes que la sopa se enfrié?-propuso Timoteo al ver como su nieto se termina de levantar

Con eso y después que Reborn como el caballero que es le acomodara el asiento al castaño, la cena inicio, la cena transcurría con platicas cortas o con algún que otro comentario dirigido al pequeño doncel, mientras por su parte Giotto noto como el chef en jefe le servía el doble de la ración normal a su prometido y en cuanto a él solo le daba raciones insignificantes, que no eran más grande de 5 centímetro! ¿¡Por qué le hacía eso!? ¿¡Que había hecho para merecer ese trato!?.

-. Y como iba diciendo creo que... ¿Giotto-kun? ¿Me estas escuchando?- fue entonces que el Vongola reacción y al levantar la mirada de su mísero plato de comida pudo ver como todos lo veían y como sobre todos sobresalían unos hermosos ojos caramelos que lo veían con preocupación a su lado

-. He! Si, lo oigo Timoteo-san- contesto con voz monótona pero en el fondo era un mar de nervios...

-. Bueno, como iba diciendo creo que deberíamos también celebrar la parte religiosa ¿no crees?

-. Pues... yo opino que si a Usagi-san le gusta- en eso Giotto voltea a ver al castaña y le da un sonrisa- por mí no hay problemas!

Con eso todas las miradas se concentraron en Tsuna que se puso un poco nervioso

-. Eh! Bu-bueno... e-etto... si-siempre quise ca-casarme... por la iglesia- solo esas palabras bastaron para que se decidiera hacer la parte religiosa- e-etto... Gi-giotto-san- llamo el castaño en voz baja aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención

-. Si Usagi-chan?- cuestiono con una sonrisa

-. N-no es que no me haya fijado antes... pe-pero... ¿Por qué me ha estado llamando Usagi-chan?- pregunto con lindo rubor

-. Bueno... por qué... como dijo Timoteo-san, pronto seremos esposos, no tiene nada de malo ponernos apodos cariñosos ¿no?- decía con intención de tomar las que el castaño tenía en la mesa

Pero el menor al ver la intenciones del otro se ruborizo por comploto y separo de la mesa diciendo "ayudare a traer el postre" y así entro a la cocina, el rubio no pudo evitar hacer más grande esa sonrisa por tan inocente acción y restándole importancia volvió al practicar con Nono de los asuntos de la boda, tal era la concentración que nadie noto que había un asiento vacío en la mesa, para ser más precisos un asiento que se desocupo cuando el menor entro en la cocina.

* * *

-. ¿Ara?- hablo extrañado el menor- ¿Dónde estará Rico-san?

El castaño entro en la cocina y empezó a buscar el pastel de chocolate que había hecho especialmente para su prometido, pero como los otros tal era su concentración que no noto que un joven estaba detrás de él y lo veía con una lasciva mirada mientras le ponía seguro a la muerta

-. Kukukufufuf~- se oyó una risa que llamo la atención del doncel

-. ¿q-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Tsuna que vez que volteo notando con su cuerpo era apresando entre la pared de la cocina y el cuerpo de un joven de peinado en forma de... ¿piña?

-. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco Tsunayoshi- dijo el pelimorado en tono seductor

-. E-etto- "_AYUDA"_- quería gritar por su boca no se movía

-. Te prometo que te gustara- le susurro muy cerca de su oreja haciendo que el cuerpo del castaño se tensara y cerrara los ojos por reflejo

Mukuro sonrió de forma atemorizante mientras que con una mano tomaba la barbilla de Tsuna y la levantaba, poco a poco empezó a acercarse al menor que tenía los ojos firmante cerrados y cuyo cuerpo se volvió a tensar cunado sintió la respiración del otro sobre sus labios... solo unos milímetros mas y el bi-color hubiera podido reclamar esos labios que le rogaban que los hiciera suyos pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse...

BOOM!

Una explosión se oyó desde la entrada de la mansión haciendo que todos se paran y Mukuro tuviera que dejar al menor que tenía una mirada mezclada con alivio y confusión.

-. "_**Dejemos esto para otro momento"- **_susurro el ilusionista antes de desaparecer una niebla

El castaño solo se quedó expectante hasta que oyó un fuerte grito que reconocería donde sea fuera.

_-. TiMOTEO! TRAIDOR, COMO PUDISTEIS HACERLE ESO A MI ATÚN y __A MI_!- grito una voz con... ira?

_-. Pa-papa?- _pregunto el menor dudoso de si debía salir o no

OH SI! Ahora... Inicia la guerra


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lamento la espera, pero aquí la conty, espero que sea de su agrado **_

_**por favor no olviden los rew!**_

_**Sin más disfruten n_n**_

* * *

POV. Iemitsu

_Oh! Queridos lectores, tal vez piensan que estoy molesto, y en sí no estoy molesto..., ESTOY FURIOSO! Miren que primero, me obligan a ir a los Estados Unidos y dejar a mí amada Nana y MI pequeño atún solos y ahora que regreso me dicen que MI PEQUEÑO BEBÉ está comprometido con un rubio desconocido y que fue a conocerlo..._

_Y SIN MENCIONAR LA TRAICIÓN DE ESE DOBLE CARA DE TIMOTEO! _

_Tal vez creen que exagero, pero no, no lo hago sino díganme ¿Cómo se sentirán si les dicen que su tesoro más grande acido robado por un rubio alias rubio? Verdad que no es grato y es por eso que estoy aquí, y no me iré sin mi bebé y sin respuestas por parte de ese traidor de Timoteo!_

_¡AQUÍ CORRERA SANGRE! JAJAJAJA!_

End del Pov.

Las explosiones se hacían más potentes con los minutos, Iemitsu reía como un loco sicópata arriba del tanque militar (que había usado para destruir la entrada) cuando sus subordinados descendían de los lados y corrían al interior del hogar Vongola, (N/A: porque obviamente Iemitsu siendo un jefe no se le permitiría atacar solo una base "enemiga" solo), mientras que el rubio mayor estaba esperando que el mal nacido que había "secuestrado" a su bebé pareciera.

Al cabo de unos segundos la familia Vongola había aparecido y frunciendo el ceño mirando al maniático que los había atacado, Giotto dirigió una mirada rápida a sus guardianes los cuales le entendieron y juntos con sus hermanos se separaron. Iemitsu paro de reír cuando sintió la presencia de los jóvenes y entre cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar a Timoteo pero al no verlo volvió a dirigir su atención a los chicos delante de él, _"¿Quién de estos niñatos será el malnacido que quiere quitarme a mi Atún?_" pensaba con odio.

Giotto vio al rubio que había destruido la entrada de su mansión con duda, ya que ese hombre parecía estar loco, y más tomando en cuenta que se encontraba parado arriba de un tanque que no para de disparar _"¿¡Es que acaso no se le acaban la municiones o que!?_" pensó con desespero y con cascadas en los ojos al ver como la entrada de su hogar era hecha pedazos _"¡De seguro mañana habrá más papeleo!_" especuló haciendo que las cascadas de sus ojos se hicieran más intensas.

Los guardianes se dispersaron rodeando el tanque, claro que Alaude era más de atacar directamente junto con su hermano pero no podían darse el lujo ya que tenían que "disciplinar" a los herbívoros que acompañaban al herbívoro mayor, pero debido a que esos herbívoros se habían atrevido a invadir sus dominios, por lo que tuvieron que concentrarse más en morder/ arrestar cada uno de "esos" que querían aparentar ser carnívoros.

Los hermanos Yamamoto peleaban juntos tratando que los intrusos no pasaran más allá de los jardines junto a los hermanos Sasagawa que atacaban al frente, los Rokudo no paraban de reír de forma perturbadora al mismo tiempo que aniqui-... perdón, digo, peleaban con sus contrincantes y por su lado los hermanos Bovino, junto con Nono, veían el espectáculo de forma despreocupada a la vez que comían una bolsa de papitas, mientras se podían oír una que otra apuesta entre los tres espectadores.

G apoyaba a Giotto, el cual intentaba llegar a Iemitsu que seguía... digamos, que parecía un hombre feliz... con un perturbador fondo de la mansión Vongola semi-destruida, pero eso no era importante, centrémonos en nuestro adorable castaño, que siendo guiado por las explosiones caminaba apresurado tratando de llegar a tiempo.

"_Papá... más te vale no haber hecho un desorden_" pensó el menor haciendo un mohín de disgusto que le quedaba de forma adorable.

Una vez llego al campo de batalla, fue su sorpresa al ver a su amado padre parecer un loco, a su abuelo sentado comiendo papas y a su prometido luchando junto a su familia tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de su casa, un montón de venitas empezaron a aparecer en la frente del castaño haciendo que al fin estallara y gritara:

-. ¡RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!

Lástima que su grito fue ahogando por una explosión de un proyectil que pasó de largo y se estrelló en el patio trasero de la mansión, logrando que las venitas que tenía el doncel aumentaran y se agrandaran a la vez, y así que afilando la mirada, y siendo acompañado por una aura increíblemente aterradora, camino entre los atacantes quienes al verlo prefirieron solo cederle el paso para al momento de darle una reverencia o signos de respecto (N/ A: Seamos honestos, cuando Tsuna-chan se enoja da un poco de miedo).

Mientras Tsuna caminaba entre la multitud de personas, en el camino vio como un joven peli-plata peleaba con un grupo de hombres que lo había acorralado contra un muro, el joven utilizaba dinamitas por lo que el castaño pudo ver, pero también vio como al momento que exploto la dinamita que había lanzado recientemente debilito el muro de la mansión que se encontraba a espaldas del joven atacante causándole una grieta que amenazaba en colapsarse en cualquier momento, cosa que se comprobó al momento que un pedazo de pared cayo y amenazaba en con caer arriba del joven; El doncel al ver eso no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó en el auxilio del joven de peinado de pulpo.

Gokudera Hayato, el hermano menor de G, un joven con mal carácter y pésimo humor pero no obstante muy atractivo e increíblemente inteligente, este joven nunca hacia caso y rara vez obedecía a otras personas, eran prácticamente contadas con los dedos de las manos la personas que respectaba, pero si alguien le hubiera dicho que un delicado doncel le salvaría la vida muy probablemente se hubiera burlado de esas persona y lo hubiera tachado de loco, pero no, ya que en esos momento vio, prácticamente en cámara lenta, como el futuro esposo de su jefe corría a su lado y lo empujaba, salvándolo de un pedazo de muro que se había desprendido y caído justo en el lugar donde había estado.

Gokudera vio al doncel, después de haberse quedo un tiempo viendo el lugar donde había aterrizado el pedazo de roca, el castaño también lo miro de forma preocupada y lo inspeccionaba con sus ojos, el peli-plata tal vez nunca lo admitiría (ya que el doncel se encontraba comprometido) pero sintió como su cara se calentaba y su corazón latía con fuerza cuando esos hermosos ojos caramelo lo vio directamente a los ojos y que ahora se encontraba examinando su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

Cuando el menor termina de revisarlo, le sonrió de forma amable, logrando identificar el rubor en el rostro de Gokudera antes de levantarse.

Hayato vio como el castaño se levantaba, para su gran disgusto y volví a afilar su mirada para encaminarse de nuevo hacia el tanque con su increíble aura detrás de él pero esta vez también iba Gokudera que protegía al castaño de cualquiera que fuera lo suficiente idiota para atacarlo en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Iemitsu preparaba una bazuca y apuntaba en dirección de Giotto y G que al estar luchando no se dieron cuenta pero no disparo sin antes gritar:

-. ¿¡DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA EL LIDER DE VONGOLA!?- ante su pregunta Giotto y su familia voltearon a verse entre sí, después de unos segundos Giotto levanto la manos provocando en Iemitsu una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios cuando estaba punto de disparar- ¡PARA QUE APRENDAS MOCOSO A NO ANDAR SECUESTRANDO HIJOS AJENOS!

Ante esa acusación todos los guardianes voltearon a ver a su rubio jefe, que se encontraba con los ojos hechos platos y la boca abierta hasta el piso, "_¿¡Qué hecho que!?"_ se gritó internamente Giotto con cierta confusión, Timoteo ante eso casi se atraganto con su bebida y pensó _"¿Qué le habrá dicho Nana a este hombre para que se pusiera hacia y hubiera llegado a esa conclusión?_"

Iemitsu estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo a ese rubio mal teñido cuando una voz y un golpe lo hicieron voltear hacia atrás.

-. ¡YA DETENTE PAPÁ!- bravo el castaño cuando le daba un golpe en la cabeza

Ante la palabra "Papá" todo el mundo se quedó en silencio como tratando de descifrar lo que eso significaba... sin embargo minutos después todo el mundo grito al unísono:

-. ¡EEEEHHHH PAPÁ!

Iemitsu volteo viendo a su hijo, claramente enojado pero bien, provocando que en sus ojos empezaran a brotar lágrimas de forma exageradas para rato después gritara:

-. ¡MI AMADO ATÚN!- ante eso intento abrazarlo pero el menor se lo impidió poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla del mayor que empezó actuar como un niño pequeño

Giotto vio todo eso en shock mientras pronunciaba con cierta incredulidad:

-. ¿Papá?,- sus ojos se abrieron cuando entendía lo que eso significaba y tratando de no entrar en pánico se presentó con una sonrisa y diciendo- Hola querido suegro?!- ante lo último sintió como una bala paso rozando su mejilla y vio con múltiples gotitas en la cabeza como su amado suegro lo apuntaba una pistola negra

-. **EH? ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR ESCORIA?**- pregunto de forma amenazadora Iemitsu que había cambiado su semblante infantil por uno enojado y aterrador

Giotto solo se encogió y tomo una forma chibi ante la atemorizante actitud de Iemitsu, el cual se apaciguo con otro golpe del castaño que le advirtió con una sonrisa perturbadora:

-. Papá,- llamo con cierto enojo en su voz pero sin dejar de sonreír- vuelve a amenazar a Giotto-san y se lo diera a mamá

Ante la mención de su esposa Iemitsu palideció de forma notoria y dejaba de apuntar al otro rubio con su arma para aferrarse a la cintura de su hijo y llorar como un bebé que no le dijera nada a Nana, todo siendo visto por los Vongolas que sentían fuera de lugar ante la situación mientras se preguntaban mentalmente:

"_¿Quién es Nana Sawada?" _y ¿Qué le había hecho al padre de Tsuna para estuviera tan aterrado?

* * *

_**Celeste: Y... ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Giotto: ¡Mi mansión está destruida! y aparte dijisteis que no importaba!**_

_**Celeste: Ay es solo un decir Gio-chan ^3^**_

_**Giotto: PERO!**_

_**Celeste: Si guardas silencio pondré besitos lujuriosos entre Tsuna-chan y Tu en el proximo cap.**_

_**Giotto: ...**_

_**Celeste: Aaahh verdad ¬w¬... Bueno**_

_**Matta Nee~!**_

_**Giotto: Más te vale que áya besos ¬/¬ **_

_**Celeste: Hai Hai ^0^**_


End file.
